


Sanic vs Marry-yo Final Fight 2.0

by AghMySpleen



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom, Super Mario
Genre: Gen, Nintendo - Freeform, Parody, Parody-Crossover, Sega, Sonic - Freeform, funny(?), joke, mario - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AghMySpleen/pseuds/AghMySpleen
Summary: Marry-yo and Sanic face off once more for the battle of the week.
Kudos: 2





	Sanic vs Marry-yo Final Fight 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing about this is mine, all characters are belong to Nintendo.

Chapter 27

Sanic raced towards Mean Gills Ozone at the speed of fiber optics lights. He dashed with the vigor of one thousand caimans that had filled up on dogs. 

In the meanwhile, Marry-yo was fighting Bing Kowser for the fifth time that morning. “Not so fast,” Bing Kowser grunted. “I have the Soup of Fanfiction on my side!” 

Marry-yo gasped, “The Soup of Fanfiction? Nani?!?” 

“Oioi, yes indeed,” Bing Kowser nodded. “I know more than you could ever eat!”

“It’s incredible how it fills you up so fast and quickly!” Bing Kowser said, shaking his big, great head. “The Soup knows more than I could ever feed into my great, green Grandmother Kowser!”

All of a lot of suddens, Sanic came crashing through the mosaic window in the throne room where Marry-yo and Bing Kowser were discussing soups.

“Hey losers, looks like I’m here just in time to Gotta Go Fast!” Sanic purred (He is a cat, obviously).

“NANI?!?” Bing Kowser and Marry-yo exclaimed in the surprisested of surprises.

“I will knock Marry-yo unconscious with my great, blue bowling ball speeds!” Sanic cried in earnest.

“And I will guzzle the Soup of Fanfiction!!!” Bing Kowser roared. 

“Uh-oh,” said Sanic, “I better skedaddle!”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,” Bing Kowser said, choking on the hot soup.

“I AM SUPER FANFIC BING KOWSER!!!!!!!” SUPER FANFIC BING KOWSER exclaimed!

“I DO DECLARE THAT THIS BATTLE IS THEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Dis is the first of many, stayed tuned for more.


End file.
